SnowBarry: The Game Plan
by hallowbae
Summary: Caitlin absolutely hates acting, but when it comes to Barry she can't seem to say no his requests, no matter how crazy they maybe. Caitlin finds herself pretending as Barry's girlfriend in order to make Iris jealous. But what happens when their plan backfires, leading to a confused Barry and a jealous Caitlin.
1. Chapter 1

[Snowbarry]

Caitlin absolutely hates acting, but when it comes to Barry she can't seem to say no his requests, no matter how crazy they maybe. Caitlin finds herself pretending as Barry's girlfriend in order to make Iris jealous. But what happens when their plan backfires, leading to a confused Barry and a jealous Caitlin.

 _*In this version, the reverse flash is already dead. But Eddie didn't die, instead they found another way to defeat Eobard Thawne_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I do not own The Flash or it's characters (although I wish I did)**

* * *

Barry Allen was in a bad mood. Which was really uncharacteristic for the speedster. Yes, the carefree and enthusiastic Barry was sulking in a corner at Jitters.

Barry's phone buzzes out of the blue, making him jump a little. He glances at the phone, and Caitlin's name appears on screen. He answers immediately, praying for the first time, that some Meta-human was actually causing trouble somewhere. Just so he won't have to go through the dreaded lunch meeting with Iris and Eddie.

"So, how are you holding up?" Caitlin asks, with a comforting tone.

"Please tell me why I have to go through this, exactly?" Barry says on the phone, practically begging Caitlin to make up an excuse just to get him out the situation.

"Because... you are her _Best Friend,_ and as a _Friend_ you need to support her" Caitlin exclaims on the phone, as if explaining it to Barry for the nth time.

"Really nice emphasis on the 'Friend' part there Cait" Says Barry, trying to sound hurt. But, the truth is talking to Caitlin lifted his mood a bit.

"Want me to _"accidentally"_ let lose one of the Metas here, so you'd have an excuse to cancel on them?" Caitlin asks, sounding amused. It made Barry crack a small smile, because it was as if she knew what was going on his mind a few moments ago.

"Or maybe, we could borrow Cisco's weather wand for a bit..." Barry said playfully, suggesting that they conjure up a storm just to cancel the lunch date.

"hmmm that could work..." trying to sound serious, as if she's actually considering the plan.

But before Barry can respond, he spots an ever gorgeous Iris West entering the Cafe with the blonde detective in tow.

"As much as I'd love to go through with that, I think our plan might be a little too late. They're already entering Jitters as we speak"

"oh to bad.. Well good luck Barry!"

"Thanks Cait, talk to you later.." Says Barry ending the call. His eyes still fixed on Iris and Eddie making their way inside the Cafe.

"Hey guys, over here!" Barry shouted over the bustling noise of the cafe.

Rushing to where he was seated, Iris had a warm smile on her face as soon as her eyes landed on him. It made Barry's heart flutter as it always did, from the moment he knew that he was in love with his best friend. That's why it was hard for Barry to keep a smile on his face, knowing that the reason Iris wanted to meet with him was to tell him the news that she was moving in with Eddie. Good thing Joe already told Barry before hand, but already having that knowledge didn't make it easier for Barry.

when she reached the table, Iris gave Barry a friendly hug. Eddie soon followed behind Iris, giving Barry a bright smile of acknowledgement.

"It's been a while Barry, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Iris started out.

"Yeah.. work has been kind of hectic lately" Says Barry, scratching the back his neck.

"But I haven't seen you in CCPD for days, even the chief was starting to wonder where you were..." Iris asks confused, and she was right. Barry avoided going to the station, choosing to finish his work at S.T.A.R labs instead. Iris was spending so much time at the station with Eddie and Joe, that's why Barry couldn't stand staying there.

"Oh, by work I meant helping out at S.T.A.R. labs" he explained.

After everything that happened with the reverse flash, Barry still couldn't help but think about the newspaper article Gideon showed that had the name Iris West-Allen. It gave Barry a bit of hope, that maybe he and Iris can have a future together. Barry badly wanted to show Iris the newspaper, but when Eobard Thawne disappeared so did Gideon.

"You've been spending so much time there Barry, I'm starting to think that you've forgotten all about us." Iris says, with a sad smile.

To Barry it sounded as if she was jealous because he was spending more time with Caitlin and Cisco, but he knew deep down that Iris was just probably thinking about Joe being left behind with no one to take care of him, when she moves in with Eddie.

Even though Barry knew what Iris meant by that, he couldn't shake the thought that what if Iris would get jealous for real? Maybe that would make her realize her feelings for him. _Yeah that could work..._ Barry thought to himself. The gears in his mind already turning, coming up with a plan to make Iris jealous.

"Hello, Earth to Barry!" The sound of Iris calling him brought him back to the present, he shook his head and returned his focus back to Iris and Eddie, who was giving him weird looks.

"Oh.. Sorry about that, I was just uh.. I remembered that I still have some samples that I have to work on for uh.. Caitlin, I mean Dr. Snow back at the Lab" Barry explained sheepishly.

"Anyways, back to the reason why I wanted to talk to you personally Barry. I wanted to tell you that, me and Eddie are moving in together!" Iris says happily.

Barry thought that he was already prepared to hear that, but hearing it personally from Iris and seeing how happy she looked while telling him the news wasn't easy at all for him.

"That's great guys! I'm happy for you.." Barry tries to say enthusiastically. Smiling widely, but it quite didn't reach his eyes.

The couple in front of him glanced at each other and smiled, oblivious to the fact that he was struggling to keep the smile on his face.

Barry already wanted to get out of there, he didn't want to see them being all sweet to each other. Of course he wanted Iris to be happy, that's all he ever wanted for her, but it was breaking his heart to see her with someone else. _Someone who was not him.._

Looking for a quick escape, Barry glanced at his phone. Pretending that someone actually texted him, he took a few seconds to to scan through his phone.

Clearing his throat "uhm.. guys as much as I'd like to stay and chat, they already need me back at the Lab" he says, apologetically.

"You're leaving already? But we just got here..."

"I know, I'm really sorry guys! I'll make it up to you some other time?" Barry offered.

"Actually, me and Eddie are planning a family dinner at our place this Friday. You could invite Caitlin and Cisco too! If you like.."

"Uh that.. that would be great, I'll pass them the invite. I'm really sorry guys, but I gotta run" he says, while getting up from his seat, already eyeing the door.

"Bye Barry, I guess we'll see you this Friday?" Eddie says, speaking to up Barry for the first time.

"Yeah, see you guys!" giving them a small wave as he exits the cafe.

As soon as he steps out of Jitters and on to the pavement, Barry started running. He was flashing all around the city, trying to clear his head. At the back of his mind, Barry thought about his plan awhile ago to make Iris jealous. He kept playing it around in his head, if he really wanted to go through with that then he needs to find a girl, a girl crazy enough to go along with his plan. He was getting a bit frustrated, thinking that the list of meta-humans locked in S.T.A.R. labs was probably longer than the list of girls that he knew personally.

Barry started to make a list women that he knew in his head.

There was _Iris_ , but of course she's not included since she's the one the plan was directed at... then there was _Linda_ , but they did break up so she's off the list.. then there's also _Felicity_ , but he knew that he would be the first on Oliver Queen's hit list if he ever tries to make a move on Felicity. That leave's me with _Caitlin_.. it made Barry stop in his tracks, he never thought of Caitlin that way. To Barry, if there would be anyone closer to him than Iris that would be Caitlin. Aside from patching him up every time he gets beaten up, Caitlin was also his confidant and best friend.

With that thought in mind, he started running back to S.T.A.R. Labs.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Game Plan : Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

Barry rubs the back of his head in frustration as he walked through the doors of S.T.A.R Labs, he still has no idea how tell Caitlin his plan, hell he didn't know if Caitlin would even consider it.

He walked through the halls of star labs. For once, not flashing all the way to the cortex. Barry was taking his time listing all the pros and cons of the plan, and while these thoughts were running through his head, he entered the cortex without looking where he was going and slammed straight into a familiar brunette scientist who was currently carrying a huge tower of books and folders.

They we're both about to topple to the ground, good thing Barry was quick enough to regain his balance, just in time to catch Caitlin before she hit the floor.

"Gotcha" says Barry, smiling down at Caitlin who still has her eyes closed waiting for the impact of hitting the ground.

Caitlin immediately opened her eyes and saw Barry smiling brightly at her. "Oops?" Caitlin said, as she hears the rest of the folders she was carrying awhile ago hit the floor.

Barry helped Caitlin to her feet, then flashed to gather all the books and folders that she dropped.

She took the the books from his hand and placed them on the shelve beside her "Thanks" she smiled.

 _Should I tell her?_ Barry thought to himself. He was still conflicted if he should go through with his crazy plan. Barry stood quietly shifting his weight between each foot, not entirely sure how to start explaining it to Caitlin.

"So... how was it?" Caitlin asked, probably sensing that I have a lot on my mind that I need to share.

"Dreadful." I said, making an annoyed face.

"The whole time they we're holding hands and smiling to each other, it was dreadful." I explained. Remembering how happy they both looked earlier and how much I wanted to leave immediately.

"So you probably made up an excuse that we needed you back here, to get the hell out of there" Caitlin states reading my mind. She tended to do that a lot, and I'm pretty sure we're starting to run on the same wavelength because of spending too much time working together here at the Lab.

"Yeah pretty much.." I admitted.

Caitlin was already starting to walk back to her desk, probably to get back to what she was working on before I got here, while I still had no idea how to start telling her.

"Uh.. Cait can I ask you something?" I started out.

She stopped and glanced back at me, "Sure, what is it?" she answered, looking at me expectantly.

"I was thinking... that um.." I cleared my throat and started again "I thought of a plan awhile ago, to make Iris realize her feelings for me..." I scratched the back of my head, still looking for the right words.

"and I need your help with the plan." I finished.

"What is your plan exactly and why does it involve me? " Caitlin asked skeptically.

"Well, I thought that if I could make Iris jealous then maybe she would realize that deep down she has feelings for me..." I explained, still struggling to formulate what I had in mind exactly.

"and... you plan on making Iris jealous how? she asks, confusion clear on her face.

By now I thought that she would already get it, I mean.. I did drop hints that it involves her and making Iris jealous. _I guess my plan was as crazy as I thought it was..._

 _"_ I need you to be my girlfriend..." _Wait.. no that came out wrong_ "What I meant was, I need you to act as my girlfriend to make Iris jealous" I tried again, looking at Caitlin hopefully.

"Are you being serious Barry?!" Caitlin exclaimed, looking at me weirdly like I just told her that the reverse flash is back.

"Uh y-yeah I'm serious about it, but Cait I would understand if you don't want to... I mean, I know the plan sounds pretty crazy and you wouldn't want to get involved in this.." I said trailing off, looking down.

I couldn't look at her straight in the eye, I know I'm not really asking her to be my girlfriend for real, but it sure felt like it.

"wha- I.. I'm not sure if I'm the right person for that..." says Caitlin, looking surprised and confused at the same time. If this was a different situation, I would probably laugh at the expression she was making right now.

"It's fine if you don't want to do it, I know that it sounds pretty crazy and I don't want to bother you with this... It's just, I don't know what to do anymore. And you're-"

Barry was cut off by Caitlin shaking her head, "No, no Barry! What I meant was, are you sure that you're asking me, Caitlin Snow to act as your girlfriend? I mean, I'm just - well, me.. I doubt it if Iris would even get jealous of me" Caitlin says, as if stating a fact.

What she said made me stop avoiding her gaze, instead I looked at her straight in the eyes.

 _she thought that she wasn't good enough?!_

"If there was anyone who can make Iris jealous it would be you Caitlin, you're perfect.. " I told her seriously, and I meant it. She's brilliant, caring, funny, and not to mention gorgeous. She has absolutely nothing to be insecure about, Barry thought to himself.

Barry could see that faint blush that was coloring her cheeks, _I guess she's not used to compliments_.

"You think it would work?" Caitlin asks slightly unsure.

"Wait. Does that mean you're actually on board with the plan?" I asked her incredulously.

Caitlin smiled and nodded.

I couldn't fight the smile that was showing on my face, it made me really happy thinking that Caitlin was willing to do this for me. _I really am lucky to have her in my life.._

"So.. What's our game plan Mr. Allen?" Caitlin cocked her head to the side with a small smile, waiting for me to explain to her the rest of the details. Which I really hadn't thought about at all..

"Uhm.. we go to my house and tell Iris and Joe about us? I suggested, not really sure what to do just yet. _Why didn't I think about that part? Mentally slapping myself._

"At least take me to dinner first" Caitlin joked, seeing as Barry was struggling to come up with ideas. Barry smiled at her sheepishly.

"You do know that they wouldn't believe us, if we suddenly came out as a couple out of nowhere" Caitlin continued.

 _Dinner._ Barry suddenly remembered the family dinner that Iris invited them to..

"You know what, you're right. I should take you to dinner first" Barry smiled, a plan already forming in his head.

* * *

 **I need your suggestion guys, should I post Caitlin's POV for this Chapter? :)**

 **Anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Game Plan : Chapter 3**

A/N: First of all, thank you for all the reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Secondly, I would be keeping the chapters short but I will definitely update regularly! I really can't wait for season 3 of The Flash so I'd probably spend most of my time writing this story as I wait for the next season :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash (But if I did, I'd make sure that Snowbarry would be endgame)

* * *

 **Caitlin's POV**

Last night Caitlin couldn't even get a wink of sleep. She was tossing and turning all night, her mind still racing about all the possible outcomes of their plan and going over everything that she and Barry had talked about.

She wasn't the kind of person who made rash decisions, normally before making a decision like that she would line up the facts, list all the pros and cons, and go over it at least a hundred times.

Everything she did was calculated and methodically planned out to the very last detail. That was how she kept her life in order after the particle accelerator explosion..

But it seems that when it comes to a certain speedster Caitlin couldn't deny him of any of his requests, no matter how crazy they maybe. It was as if all her careful planning and apprehensions come flying out of the window, as soon as Barry flashes her one of his ridiculously cute smiles.

 _"I just noticed you don't smile too much" Barry told her during his first test run as The Flash._

Caitlin thought to herself, that was when she saw Barry in a different light. He was more than just a guy they saved from being stuck in a coma, he was about to become a part of their lives.

When Barry woke up from his coma, something changed. Of course they knew things we're bound to be different when a guy struck by lightning suddenly wakes up with superhuman capabilities, but it was more than just that. There was a dynamic shift in their lives, to Caitlin it gave her life a sense of direction once again.

She was currently on the way to Jitters, to get herself a double shot espresso. Knowing that she needed the extra strong caffeine fix due to another sleepless night.

Caitlin glanced at her watch, noting that it was only quarter past seven. She gave up trying to sleep at around 5 a.m. and started getting ready. She didn't know why but she suddenly had the urge to dress nicely today, ditching her usual pencil skirt and blouse outfit for a blue mini dress paired off with a black leather jacket and pumps outfit instead.

She got there just in time before the usual morning rush at the cafe. Which was probably why she easily spotted a familiar black haired journalist, seated at one of the tables, completely engrossed at what she was currently typing on her laptop.

 _"Just my luck, out of everyone I could bump into today it had to Iris.."_ I thought to myself, silently cursing my luck.

Good thing I was already second in line, so she probably wouldn't notice my presence anyway if I leave immediately.

 _What are you doing?! Can't you see this is a really great opportunity to get started with your plan!_ The logical side of my brain scolded me.

My brain was already coming up with various ideas on how to drop subtle hints about me and Barry to Iris to make her jealous.

But on the other hand, I didn't want to get ahead Barry and act on the plan without telling him before hand... _What if he woke up this morning and suddenly he didn't want to go through with it?_ I thought to myself, still conflicted as to what I should do.

After a few more seconds of waiting in line, I proceeded to order my coffee.

"One double shot espresso please." I said to the barista at the counter.

"Is that all?" she asked, typing in my order.

"Yeah that's - Wait no, actually I'd like to add one order of _"The Flash"_ espresso" I added with a small smile. suddenly remembering to order coffee for Barry, since he was already running on my mind all morning so I might as well get him coffee, I thought to myself.

while I was waiting for my order, I was still debating inside my head if I should go ahead and say hi to Iris. _I mean, what's wrong with a friendly greeting right?_

"One double shot and one Flash espresso for Caitlin!" my head snapped up when I heard my name being called by the barista at the counter, and at the same time Iris also apparently heard that and glanced up at my direction. I watched as recognition flashed on her face and she waved at me, I offered her a small smile in return, while I was getting my coffee.

 _What the hell right? I'm already here anyways, might as well get on with the plan.._ I thought to myself, as I made my way to her table.

"Hi Iris, It's great to see you here!" I told her with a bright smile.

"Hey! it's great to see you too Caitlin. I think it's the first time I bumped into you here at Jitters.. I mean I don't usually see you outside S.T.A.R Labs." Iris greeted me, offering me a seat across her.

What she said was true though, Barry was usually the one getting coffee for us here at the Cafe. So she probably wasn't used to seeing me here.

"uh yeah.. Barry's usually the one getting me coffee here at Jitters, I decided to get coffee for the both us today for a change" I explained casually, as if it was a regular thing me and Barry did for each other.

"Speaking of which, do you have a pen that I could borrow? I just need to write something real quick." I said, motioning to the cups of coffee on my hand.

"Yeah sure, I have one right here.." Iris replied, handing me the pen.

I grabbed the pen from her hand and proceeded to write a message on the coffee cup for Barry, making sure that Iris sees what I was writing on it. I watched her reaction out of the corner of my eye, and I can see her eyebrows furrow slightly as if she's trying to figure out something.

I looked at the cup in satisfaction as I finished what I was writing, and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I could already imagine Barry's _priceless_ reaction when I give this to him later, plus it definitely caught Iris' attention.

"All done! Thanks for the pen Iris." I said, handing her back the pen. By the look on her face, I knew that she already thought that something was up.

"Anyways, I really have to get going or else these will be cold when I get to STAR Labs." I said, as I motioned to the coffee, looking for a quick escape.

"Um, Sure. It was nice seeing you Caitlin. And, say hi to Barry for me will ya?" Iris says, with a small smile.

"No prob, I'll tell him you said Hi." I answered, as I stood up from my seat and made my way to the door.

* * *

*STAR Labs*

 **Barry's POV**

I was at STAR Labs pretty early today, which was because of Cisco who insisted that I needed to test out something that he added to ' _our suit'_ first thing in the morning.

"Okay Barry, I need you to run as fast as you can" Cisco instructed, as I hopped on the treadmill. While he was on the other side of the room setting up a camera to capture me running. I still had no idea what modifications he did to the suit, so I was pretty excited.

I started running, slowly but surely increasing my speed with every stride. I loved the feeling of running, feeling the speed force through my veins and everything around me seems to slow down. It was exhilarating to say the least.

While I was still running at full speed, I glanced at Cisco who was smiling from ear to ear, looking very contented with his work. But I didn't notice anything new with the suit? I guess I'll just have to ask him later.

"So...how was it?" I asked Cisco, as I stepped down from the treadmill.

"Dude, that was so awesome!"Cisco exclaimed, looking like a kid opening presents on Christmas Day.

"What's so awesome?" Caitlin asked, who had just arrived and was standing by the door.

Barry couldn't help but notice what Caitlin was wearing today. His eyes taking in the dress she was wearing which perfectly showed off her curves, he also noted how the leather jacket she was wearing made her look edgier and _sexier._

Barry shook his head, as he caught himself checking her out. He suddenly thought back to their conversation yesterday and he couldn't help but feel _excited_ to start their plan.

"I am! Now you guys seriously need to watch this.." Cisco says excitedly, snapping me back to reality. Dragging me and Caitlin to the huge screen connected that was connected to the camera, and proceeded to play the video of me running. We all watched expectantly at the screen as I started running, by the 40 second mark I saw my figure on screen slowly disappear from sight while the treadmill was still running on full speed.

"Whoa! You made my suit invisible?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Correction, _Our_ suit Barry. And yes, I modified the suit to have invisibility capabilities once you reach approximately 186,000 miles per second, which is the speed of light." Cisco said with pride.

"You're the best Cisco!" I said, getting as excited as Cisco was awhile ago.

After that, me and Cisco were already talking non-stop about other things that we could add to _our_ suit.

I noticed Caitlin in the corner of my eye, she had an amused expression on her face while watching us talk animatedly. I glanced at her direction, catching her eye briefly and I gave her a bright smile.

She smiled back at me immediately, and her eyes widened for a second as if suddenly remembering something. I watched as she walked towards me and Cisco. I always found Caitlin pretty but recently I started to notice every single detail about her, like how gracefully she walks, or how she bite's her lower lip when something's bothering her, and how worried she looks whenever I get banged up pretty bad.

"Hey Barry, here I got you coffee.." Caitlin said, handing me a warm cup of coffee from Jitters. I also noticed a faint blush appear on Caitlin's cheeks as she handed me the coffee.

"Uh..thanks Cait" I replied, smiling widely.

"I guess, I'll leave you two to get lost in your own geeky world. I'll be down by the Pipeline if you need me." she said to the both of us in amusement as she made her way to the door. Cisco was already lost in his own world explaining another modification he had in mind. By that point, I didn't even know what Cisco was saying anymore, I got distracted by my thoughts about Caitlin the moment I glanced at her.

I looked down at the cup in my hand, suddenly noticing the note written on the cup that said:

 _Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?_

 _Because you're **CuTe** (she even drew a small periodic table for the two elements) _

_Have a nice day Barry! :)_

 _\- Caitlin_

I chuckled out loud in surprise and amusement as I read her message. I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt all warm inside and I have this sudden urge to flash over to Caitlin and hug her.

Cisco stopped mid sentence, probably noticing me smiling to myself like a cheshire cat.

"Be back in a sec!" I said to Cisco, before he can even ask me why and I flashed to the Pipeline.

"Cait." I called her attention, surprising Caitlin a bit as I suddenly appeared behind her.

"Yes?" she said in response, turning to me while still slightly busy with what she was doing.

"Thanks for the Coffee, Love." I said, with a mischievous grin and kissed her cheek. I flashed back to the Cortex before she can even fully react..

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Game Plan: Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! And a shout out to _**ShayverideFan**_ for the really helpful review. Ok, this is not really related to the story but you guys should check out this Snowbarry vid on youtube ( watch?v=ww1jkUc3WTo). I swear, this will give you all the reasons you need to ship Snowbarry!

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

 _You'd never guess where I am right now..._

In my 10 months of being The Flash, I thought chasing Metahumans would be the most stressful thing I'd be doing, but I was wrong.

I never knew dress shopping would be this hard..

.

.

 ** _Flashback... *2 hours ago at STAR Labs_**

 _"_ Hey Cait, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said, as I stood by the doorway of the lab. While she was currently busy examining the genetic composition of a new Meta that we had just tracked down.

"Mhmm sure, just give me a sec..." She said, completely focused with what she was doing.

Her drive and determination to finish anything she puts her mind into, is one of the things that I really admire about Caitlin. I couldn't help but stare at her, as she worked in the lab. I noted the way her eyebrows furrow in concentration as she looks through the microscope, and how she seems to be solving multiple equations in her head at the same time. Anyone would be in awe with how brilliant she is as a bio-engineer and a scientist...

"Barry, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Caitlin said to me after a while. She turned around suddenly, and caught me staring at her.

Today is Friday, which meant that the dinner Iris invited us to is happening tonight. I plan on taking Caitlin with me to the dinner, and I was supposed to tell her days before but we kinda got caught up trying to track down a rage inducing Meta-human for the past 3 days...

"Iris invited us to a dinner tonight and I want to take you as my date..." I told her hesitantly.

"I was thinking, that maybe this would be a great opportunity to start with our plan to make Iris jealous, even though Eddie is going to be there tonight. I just need to show her that I won't always be there waiting and pining after her, maybe then she'd realize what it's like to not have me in her life." I explained to Caitlin. Really hoping that she'd agree to go with me.

"Sure Barry, I'm always down for a family dinner. Plus, if it would help with your love life then you can count me in." she replied.

"Thanks Cait. Seriously, thank you for doing this.." I told her sincerely. She has helped me through so much already over the past year and I really want to make it up to her.

"Anything for you Barry and I mean it. You kinda deserve it from all the good stuff you do.." she told me, her lips curled up into a smile.

That line she said suddenly made me think back to the night she got drunk...

.

 _"There you go again, saving me from that evil dress."_

 _"Get in bed." I told her, trying my best not to laugh at how cute she looks drunk._

 _"Did you sneak a peek...at my goods?" she said to me accusingly._

 _"I.. wouldn't be much of a hero if I did." chuckling in amusement, as I tucked her in._

 _"Yeahh.. but it's okay if you peeked a little. You deserve a peek, from all the good stuff you do..."_

I smiled fondly at the memory. Speaking of which, it suddenly gave me and idea on how I can make it up to Caitlin.

 _Maybe I could get her a dress to wear tonight..._

 ** _*End of Flashback_**

.

.

Which brings me back to my current dilemma.. How the hell do I find the right dress for Caitlin?!

I'm currently scanning through the racks of the fourteenth store I've gone in to - or was this the fifteenth already? I really don't know anymore..

Who knew finding a dress would be this hard? No wonder Caitlin hated shopping, I thought to myself.

After hours of fruitless searching, one dress caught my attention. From the moment I saw the dress, I already knew that it would look perfect on Caitlin. I immediately bought the dress, and flashed to her apartment. It was already quarter past six and anytime soon Caitlin would already be back at her apartment to get ready.

I got there in record time, and got in using the spare key she leaves under the door mat.

I've only been here once, but it was just as I remember it. I placed the dress on top of her bed and I was about to leave when I suddenly remembered to leave a quick note to Caitlin.

I smiled in satisfaction as I exited her apartment, and immediately flashed home to get ready as well.

* * *

 **Caitlin's POV**

For the past few days, everything has been completely normal between me and Barry. That's why I was a bit surprised when he came up to me earlier and told me about the dinner tonight.

If I told you that I was not stressed out about tonight, then I'd be lying. Because I was really stressed out, considering the fact that I have to act like I'm in love with Barry in front of Joe, Iris, and Eddie.

I know it's not really that hard to act in love with someone, especially if that person is Barry. _I mean, what's not to love about Barry right?_ I thought to myself.

But I was a horrible actress, I inwardly cringe at the thought of messing this up for Barry.

I huffed in annoyance, as I once again failed to isolate the affected genetic molecules of the meta-human sample I was working on. Ever since the talk with Barry awhile ago, I couldn't really focus on anything.

Speaking of Barry, he actually hadn't showed up the whole afternoon. Cisco was even bugging me the whole time, asking where Barry was. The last thing he told me before he left was he'll pick me up at 8..

I quickly glanced down at my watch, it was almost half past six...which meant that I only have approximately an hour to get ready, I don't even know what to wear! I thought to myself in panic.

I left STAR Labs in a hurry and went straight to my apartment, which was luckily only a few blocks away.

When I opened my bedroom door, I looked at my bed complete surprise. There was a dress laid out with a note on top, that said :

 _Wear this tonight.._

 _p.s. I kinda forgot to ask your size, but I hope I got it right.. :)_

 _\- Barry_

I couldn't contain the huge smile that broke across my face, this was by far one of the sweetest thing someone ever did for me.

The dress was absolutely beautiful. Who knew Barry Allen had impeccable style.. I thought to myself fondly, as I admired the dress. It was a lace mini dress with sleeves and the color was a deep shade of crimson, _perfectly matching Barry's suit.._

I decided to take a quick shower, and proceeded to get ready. I was in a bit of a hurry trying to fix myself before Barry got here, which would probably be any minute now.

After a few minutes, I finally hear the familiar whoosh of air as Barry flashed in my room.

I turned around to face Barry, who's currently standing by the door way and was staring at me. I couldn't help the blush that was slowly forming on my cheeks, as I feel his eyes on me. I also couldn't help but take note of what he was wearing. A black button down shirt with a pair of jeans the really flattered his lean body. I wish he wore that more often to STAR Labs, Barry looks really hot in that outfit..

 _wait, what?_ Mentally catching myself checking out Barry.

"Hey Cait, you ready?" Barry said suddenly, as he finally averted his gaze.

I cleared my throat before replying, to try to get a hold of myself.

"Uh yeah, almost.. just let me put this on." I said, picking up the gold necklace that I thought would go well with the dress.

"Here, let me help you with that.." Barry said, walking towards me.

I could feel him standing behind me and he leaned in, to get the necklace from my hand. I froze on the spot, and I could feel my own heart beat quicken as Barry brushes my hair to the side and gently places the necklace on my neck.

 _what the hell Caitlin?!_ Mentally scolding myself for reacting to Barry like that and feeling whatever this is.. I was also silently hoping that he couldn't hear my heart beating so fast.

After fastening the lock, Barry leans in again this time drawing his face closer to mine. "I think I forgot to tell you, how beautiful you look in that dress."

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Let me know what you guys think about the story so far..**


	5. -- Author's Note --

AN

Ok guys so I know it's been a couple of months since I've updated this story.. Sorry about that.

But don't worry, Season 3 of The Flash have given me sooooooo much inspiration for this story.

Especially Episode 7 (KillerFrost) if you know what I mean. I won't spoil the episode for those who

haven't watched yet, but guys seriously their chemistry in that episode was out of this world! What

I liked the most about it though, is that the writers finally address the fact that Snowbarry has so much

potential..

Anyways, I was thinking about having KF make an appearance in future chapters what do you guys think?


End file.
